Grand Conductor
by KingSimba62
Summary: A new supervillain comes to town who has the ability to hypnotize people in musical form. Ladybug and Chat Noir need to find a way to defeat her. But that becomes even more challenging when she hypnotizes an akuma who can re-akumatized past victims. [Gender Swapped Music Meister from Batman BATB]
1. Girl with the Hypnotic Voice

This probably won't be a long story at all. Just a few chapters. If any of you remember the episode of Batman: Brave and the Bold with the character of Music Meister. Well, this is a parody of that episode. And it's all basically genderswapped. (Ladybug is Batmen, Chat Noir is Black Canary, while Grand Corruptor is supposed to be Music Meister). So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl with the Hypnotic Voice.

It's early in the morning on Saturday when a new threat shows its face near a space observatory that's known for sending satellites into orbit. It also has a rocket outside for reasons I'm not sure about. But this is where one special akuma has planned his attack.

For some reason or another, Hawk Moth decided to give this akuma the ability to re-akumatized past victims. The first few akuma's just happened to be around. Bubbler, Lady Wifi, and Rogercop.

After not hearing a response from his best friend after many tries, Adrien decided that it would be best for him to check it out as Chat Noir. Which lead him to the spot where the four of them were. But at first, he didn't understand the actuality of what was going on.

"You know, I'm not sure what kind of crazy cosplay is going on here, but I'd be glad to add a helping hand. Nothing like the original to beat all the others, huh?" He thought there must be a convention or something going on. These guys must have been crazy fans of his and Ladybugs to be going as these villains.

But Chat Noir realized the hard truth when they turned to face him. These were the real deal. They had been re-akumatized. "You guy are..." he was shocked

"I am the Reanimater." Shouted the one that he hadn't fought yet. "And we are not here for you, Chat Noir."

"However," replied Lady Wifi "If you'd like to just give up and hand us your miraculous, we might let you exit this safe."

"Not happening." He gets ready to fight "You're lucky I'm FELINE in the mood to fight."

"Ha!" Reanimater yelled "Looks like you're losing one of your..." he suddenly starts singing

 _Lives_

Chat looks at him weird "I'm sorry, bud. But did you just sing that?"

He acted defiant "No, of course I did..."

 _Not_

"Wait! Yes, I..."

 _Did_

 _I'm sounding shrill, against my will_

 _And cannot stop this singing_

 _Lady Wifi_

 _And not from my phone, I swear I know_

 _A quite distinctive ringing_

 _Rogercop_

 _This silly game is very lame_

 _and someone's going to pay_

 _Chat Noir_

 _An unknown force, but where's the source_

 _That has us in it's sway_

 _Bubbler_

 _Who is doing this to us_

 _And on this we must concur_

 _Villains_

 _The dastardly, despicable, disturbingly irresistible_

 _Rogercop_

 _And going to be arrestable_

 _All_

 _That dirty, rotten rat, it's_

Suddenly a mysterious woman appears out of nowhere. She wears a green and purple outfit. And she smirks evilly at the them

 _Grand Conductor_

 _The Grand Conductor!_

They get prepared to fight her but she simply looks confidently at them.

 _Grand Conductor_

 _Put down your arms, my friends_

 _your wand, your bow, your phone,_

 _Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power chords!_

 _Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter;_

 _You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter!_

 _As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice,_

 _But to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice!_

 _Oh, I'm the Grand Conductor!_

 _All_

 _She's the Grand Conductor!_

 _Grand Conductor_

 _And everyone just fawns!_

 _All_

 _She's the Grand Conductor, and we are all her pawns!_

 _Grand Conductor_

 _And so for me, it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy!_

 _Yes I'm the Grand Conductor, and I'm here to settle the score!_

They all stand in a line in front of the observatory. And she goes to command then. "You see, I too have plans for this satellite! And now that I've established who's in charge... Get To Work!" They all do as she says and goes inside.

Meanwhile, Ladybug has been watching this all go on. "Well, that's not something you see every day." She tries to think of idea on how to stop her. "How am I supposed to beat her if she doesn't have an akuma." She takes a worried look to Nino, Alya, and Chat Noir who are all under her spell. "Don't worry, guys. I'll save you." She throws her Yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

 _Grand Conductor_

 _The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,_

 _But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher!_

 _The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,_

 _And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!_

 _I'm the Grand Conductor!_

 _All_

 _She's the Grand Conductor,_

 _Grand Conductor_

 _And everyone just fawns!_

 _All_

 _She's the Grand Conductor, and we are all her pawns!_

 _Grand Conductor_

 _I'm the Grand Conductor! Crime became my path!_

 _Chat Noir_

 _She's the Grand Conductor, and we must beware her wrath!_

The Grand Conductor looks to Chat, admiring him "That voice! Beautiful!" The two exchange notes, singing together

That is, until Ladybug comes out and interrupts. "Hey! That's my partner you're singing with." She says, hoping his cat ears didn't catch the joke under the spell.

She laughs at her. "Ladybug, I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet!

 _You better tow the line you see, because your wills belong to me._

 _And now my friends, you have the chance... To show that BUG how well you dance!_

All five of them start attacking her, but she does a good job at fighting them while Grand Conductor has enough time to get what she wants.

She also sets the rocket ship nearby to start blasting off. Causing allot of fire below it.

And the bug has been delayed, your usefulness has passed,

A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast!

Ooooooohhhh

Ladybug uses her Yoyo to try and stop them all from killing themselves as the Grand Corruptor's spell is making them dance into the fire. All except Reanimator, who she grabs by the wrist, taking him with her.

I'm the Grand Conductor! I cannot help but boast!

All

She's the Grand Conductor, under her spell we're toast!

Grand Conductor

I'm the Grand Conductor, I've won the day, now I must fly!

I'm the Grand Conductor, and I'm here to settle the score!


	2. Bugs Us Out

**So I will admit with this story, I did kind of base the Grand Conductor of off my best friend. She (allot like me) is into musicals, and she loves the idea of being a supervillain. So this is exactly how I imagine her being if she had the Music Meister's powers.**

 **Admittedly, it's not supposed to exactly be her, but she's who I'm imagining when I write this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bugs Us Out

Ladybug is able to stop them from entering the fire long enough for the rocket to actually take off, saving all of their lives. But they are all in a dazed confusion.

Ladybug goes up to Chat and snaps in his face. "Chat, you okay?" He suddenly falls and she catches him. "Chat!"

The others seem to wake up from their confused daze. "What happened, dudes?" Asked Bubbler, sounding a bit more like Nino at that moment

"And why am I in a Robot suit?"

Ladybug looked at them confused. "You guys don't remember being re-akumatized?"All three of them nod their heads no. She looks to Chat. "Chat! Wake up!"

Chat Noir wakes up, only to blush when he notices his lady holding him. "I'm in heaven, aren't I?"

Lady Wifi takes a picture of this on her cell phone. "This is SO going on the LadyBlog."

Ladybug looks to Chat and gives him a pair of ear plugs that are polka dotted. "Chat, I'm about to transform. These earmuffs should protect you all from her spell." She gives a pair to all of them. "I need to go, but Chat, I'll need you to meet up with me in a few minutes. We have a big problem on our hands."

She runs off, leaving that Cat star-struck.

* * *

"What are you doing to me!" Shouted Reanimater as he's tied up in what appears to be an opera house. He's being held hostage by Grand Conductor

"I need that akuma power you have." She brings out a crazy invention she has. She connects one part of it to a staff she has, and he other to his glasses. "The akuma is in your glasses if I'm not mistaken."

She turns the machine on. Reanimater screams and struggles but she only laughs evilly. Suddenly he turns back into his civilian form.

"What?" The poor man was afraid "Where am I?"

"You're at the opera house of the soon-to-be ruler of the world." She laughs "Too bad you won't be around to see it."

Before she can do anything, Ladybug and Chat Noir break in. "Not so fast, Grand Corruptor!" Ladybug shouts

"Yeah, we're the ones with the TAILent here!" Chat responds as Ladybug rolls her eyes

"Ladybug!" Grand Corruptor grumbles "Always Ladybug!" She runs to the nearest piano. "Always BUGGING villains OUT!" She slams her fingers on the piano as another song starts, she runs out on a moving musical-note. Ladybug and Chat Noir chase her through the streets.

 _She always has her sidekick_

 _That loyal cat that's at her call_

She re-akumatizes Vanisher and Antibug. Follow closely by Copycat.

 _Her Lucky Charm has everything_

 _Can't find that at the mall_

She re-akumatizes Stoneheart and Horrificator as they're having a date.

 _And she always knows what we're about_

 _You know she'll win, there is no doubt_

She rides past the Agreste Mansion where Hawk Moth is watching, annoyed

 _It's a good thing we've got Hawk Moth_

 _Cause she really BUGS us out_

 _All_

 _Bugs us out_

 _Bugs us out_

 _She really bugs us out, out, out_

 _She bugs us out_

 _Grand Corruptor_

 _Whether showing off her Yoyo skills_

 _Or using an array of tools_

The Gamer, Dark Cupid, and Timebreaker are re-akumatized.

 _She always has the answers_

 _She makes us look like fools_

Storm Weather, The Mime, and Puppeteer get re-akumatized

 _She has those superpowers_

 _That gives her a bail out_

She sends off a beam flying everywhere that re-akumatizes all the other akuma victims.

 _So It's a good thing we've got Hawk Moth_

 _Cause she really BUGS us out_

 _All_

 _Bugs us out_

 _Bugs us out_

 _She really bugs us out, out, out_

 _She bugs us out_

 _Lady Wifi_

 _Even without cell reception_

 _Rogercop_

 _She's tougher than she seems_

 _Copycat_

 _Other heroes wonder about_

 _Chat Noir_

 _Why is SHE the star that breaks out_

 _All_

 _She bugs us out_

 _Bugs us out_

 _Bugs us out_


	3. Chat Noir's Lament

Chapter 3: Chat Noir's Lament

"Where did she go off to?" Ladybug said irritated, still trying to find her.

"Um Ladybug." Chat said worriedly "I think we have bigger problems."

She turns around to see a bunch of akuma victims they've faced starring at them.

They begin to fight them. But Ladybug comes up with an idea. "Chat, we need to find Grand Corruptor." She notices Chat is not near her. "Chat? Chat!"

* * *

Grand Corruptor stands on top of a building, and she finds Chat Noir on a nearby street fighting Copycat, The Mime, and Stormy Weather. And he's doing a very good job at keeping them occupied.

She looks at him in wonder and lust. But then she gets a misgievious grin. "I wonder what that cat must be thinking?" She smirks and snaps her fingers.

Chat starts to sing as he's fighting, he can see Ladybug not too far off, and he gets into a daydream-y state and he watches her kick butt.

 _Chat Noir_

 _Look at her, save the day,_

 _Keeping evil far away._

 _A brave girl, full of love_

 _Be my love, Ladybug..._

 _If only she could love me,_

 _she could love me,_

 _If only she could love me,_

 _like she loves fighting villainy..._

 _Grand Conductor_

 _How he sings, sweet as day,_

 _I could take him away._

 _His very voice carries, afar_

 _Chat Noir_

 _(Two singing together)_

 _If only he could love me..._

 _If only he could love me..._

 _Chat Noir_

 _If only she could love me..._

 _If only she could love me..._

 _If only she could love me..._

 _Grand Corruptor_

 _If only he could love me..._

 _If only he could love me..._

 _If only he could love me... like I love..._

 _(No longer together)_

 _VILLAINY!_

Chat notices Grand Corruptor and the two begin to fight.

 _Chat Noir_

 _Our voices may be in tune_

 _but only one lady makes me swoon!_

 _Grand Corruptor_

 _Our voices the perfect match,_

 _but your nine lives I'll now_

 _dispaaaaatch!_

 _Chat Noir_

 _Aaaaahhhhhhh_

Grand Corruptor gets the upper hand in the fight and is actually able to knock him out. Meanwhile all the people attacking Ladybug becomes to much as both of them fall before her feet, defeated.

* * *

 **That's enough for now. Act 1 finale yo. Plus, I mainly made this for a joke. So they'll probably only be two more chapters. But if you've ready that far, one: congrats on being just as big of a dork as I am, two: thank you, that means allot**


	4. Death Trap

**Heyya all,**

 **Act 2. You all excited what this Maniacle Mistress of Music will come up with next. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir wake up in a strange looking place with allot of weapons. They both look worriedly at one another when they realize they've been tied up by her. They realize it both at the same time. It's an elaborate death trap.

They see Grand Corruptor enter and go up to to them. A hard rock song plays behind her since now she's in a punk outfit.

 _Grand Corruptor_

 _Gears grindin', 'ropes bindin', coils windin, for two super saps!_

 _Hahahaha_

 _DEATH TRAP!_

 _Pistons pangin, clamps a-clangin', springs sprangin', it's the last lap!_

 _DEATH TRAP!_

"No encore for you this time, Ladybug!" She laughs in her face then turns to Chat as she grabs his chin, seductively "And I'm afraid it's closing night for my little kitty, too." He hisses at her "A shame; we could have made such sweet MEOWic together! But now the world awaits my final number... and I shouldn't keep them!" She exits leaving them alone.

Once they're alone he grumbles. "I HATE her for how good that pun was."

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "Chat focus." She gets him on track. "We need to get out of here."

 _Chat Noir_

 _Acid steamin', blades gleamin', lasers beamin', final Night Cap!_

 _DEATH TRAP!_

They're able to get out of the ropes and most of the lasers but a problem comes when the walls start closing in around them.

 _Bone crushin', 'flesh mushin', gore gushin', it's a dirt nap!_

 _DEATH TRAP!_

 _DEATH TRAP!_

 _DEATH TRAP!_

Chat finds his bow and extends it to hold the wall from closing in. Ladybug finds a hole in the ceiling which she uses her yoyo to grip. She grabs him and lifts the two of them out.

Once they're free, Ladybug gives Chat an amused look "Was the singing really necessary?"

"Look M'lady. This may be the only musical themed villain we ever face. I'm taking advantage of that fact."

"Okay. But now we need to figure out where she plans on going."

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Chat?"

"I think I know what she's planning." He heads off in a direction and Ladybug follows. "She's heading to the Eiffel Tower."


	5. The World is Mine

The whole city of Paris is outside of the Eiffel Tower. They watch hypnotized as Grand Conductor sets up her gear. She gets set as if she preforming a concert, but she also has a machine around the tower set to send a signal to a satellite so she can control the whole world.

She checks the mic. "Is this thing on?"

"We can hear you fine!" Chat says as the two of them crash the party. "But then again, you don't need a mic for that Loud Mouth of yours."

Grand Corruptor laughs evilly once more. "Well, I guess that's my cue." The music starts playing and she starts singing.

 _Grand Conductor_

 _The Grand Conductor sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

All the people there, including the akuma's get in the way of them fighting her and start fighting the heroes themselves.

 _Lets not fight, lets get along,_

 _For your hypnotic profiteer!_

Screens all around the city are showing her face as she sings. Causing everyone to start stealing things.

 _The Grand Conductor is the girl that the world shall obey,_

 _So do your job, steal all you can,_

 _While you're under my sway!_

Grand Conductor notices the two heroes having trouble fighting multiple akuma's at the same time.

 _It's too late, now's the date, When the world became unfurled,_

 _A satellite, projects my might, around my finger you'll be twirled!_

She now starts to be seen and heard all around the world as everyone everywhere begins stealing things for her.

 _Literally Everyone_

 _The Grand Conductor sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

 _Lets not fight, lets get along,_

 _for our hypnotic profiteer!_

 _The Grand Conductor is the girl that the world shall obey,_

 _So do your job, steal all you can,_

 _While you're under her sway!_

During the fight, Rogercop sneaks up on Chat and begins to hold him down so that The Bubbler can punch him. But, imagining Adrien, Bubbler misses and hits Rogercop, causing the two of them to fight.

 _Grand Conductor_

 _You still persist, but don't resist,_

 _Sing along to my song!_

 _Dance a dance, prance my prance,_

 _Because to me you now belong!_

 _Everyone_

 _The Grand Conductor sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

 _Lets not fight, lets get along,_

 _For our hypnotic profiteer!_

 _The Grand Conductor is the girl that the world shall obey,_

 _So do your job, steal all you can,_

 _While you're under her sway!_

Chat is having a hard time in the fight and one of the akuma's is able to get the earbuds out of his ears

 _Grand Conductor_

 _Just you and her, its such a blur_

 _Now you're mine, will Bug resign?_

 _Use your claws! She'll have no cause!_

 _Now its time, for you to purr..._

Chat falls under her control and begins to fight Ladybug.

 _Chat Noir_

 _The Grand Conductor sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

 _Lets not fight, lets get along,_

 _For our hypnotic profiteer!_

Ladybug looks worried. "Oh no, this isn't good." She dodges his every attack. "Using my partner against me?" She looks to Grand Conductor who's looking on with wicked joy. "You're sick!" She gets out her Yoyo. "Well, now's as good a time as any. Lucky Charm!" She's given an auto tuning device. "Auto tuning?" She looks to her Yoyo "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She then sees the device that Grand Conductor is using and gets an idea.

"Hey Chat!" She mocks "Come on, did you honestly think you can beat me? You're a sidekick at best." She feels bad for this. "I bet you can't even sing as high as me."

 _Ladybug_

 _AhhhhAhhhhAhhhAhhh!_

 _Chat Noir_

 _AhhAhh!_

 _Ladybug_

 _AhhAhhAhhhAhhh!_

 _Chat Noir_

 _AhhhAhhhhh_

 _Ladybug_

 _AhhhhhAhhhhhAhhhhhhhhAhhhhh!_

 _Chat Noir_

 _AhhAhhhAhhhhhhh!_

 _Ladybug_

 _AhhhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhhh!_

She pushes him over. He gets angrier and goes to use his special move.

 _Chat Noir_

 _CCAATTTAAAAAACCCCLLLLLYYYYYYYSSSSMMMMMMM!_

Ladybug uses her Yoyo to bring the device that Grand Conductor was using to control them to her. And when Chat Noir goes to use his Cataclysm, he only ends up breaking the device, breaking the Conductor's spell over everyone.

"NO!" Shouts Grand Conductor. As suddenly Ladybug jumps to her with super speed, knocking her out with a punch.


	6. Epilogue

As soon as Ladybug knocks out Grand Conductor, Chat Noir goes over and hugs her. "Hey Chat!" She laughed awkwardly "At least you're not fainting on me this time."

Chat didn't want to admit he was almost ready too. "You're amazing." Was the only thing he found coming out of his mouth.

She blushed "Well, I'm just glad you're okay." She noticed that all the civilians that were around started to leave to go home now. "And the day is saved." She notices all the akuma victim. "Oh wait, hold on a second."

She finds her staff and breaks it. Releasing the akuma that was original held by Reanimater. "Time to de-evilize." She purifies the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug." She grows the auto tuning device in the air and all the akuma victims go back to normal.

Ladybug notices her earrings beeping. "Gotta go. We both used our special moves. Get home safe, Chat!"

"Can do, M'Lady"

* * *

Back in his room that night, Adrien is watching footage taken of the fight that was posted to the Ladybug. Which included the fight against her at the end, which he felt bad for.

"Don't feel bad, kid." Came the voice of Plagg "You were hypnotized."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Back at Marinette's house, she finds herself writing down the events of the day in her diary. Tikki is besides her.

"You know." Tikki states "You DO have a nice singing voice too. You should've sang more with Chat."

"Well, we're friends. We'll get a chance to one day." She thinks about it "Plus, I'm not so sure I had anything to sing about."

"Well, what would you like to sing about?" She asked

"You know," Marinette dazzed lovingly out the window "Adrien."

* * *

Adrien is still looking a the LadyBlog when he finds the picture Lady Wifi took toward the beginning when he fainted into her arms. He blushes.

"Bleh!" Plagg comments "Why do you even bother with having a crush anyway? It's so gross."

Music starts playing as he gawks at his screen.

 _Adrien_

 _Look at her, she saved the day._

 _Kept all evil far away._

 _A brave girl, full of love_

 _Girl I love, Ladybug_

 _Marinette_

 _How he sings, sweet as day._

 _I could take him away._

 _With his very voice, I fall over again_

 _Adrien_

 _Both_

 _If only he could/she could love me..._

 _If only he could/she could love me..._

 _If only he could/she could love me..._

 _Like I love... Fighting villainy..._

* * *

 **I will now accept applause for this funny and brilliant idea for a short story. How well these characters fit into these roles is funny. Thanks again for reading and I really hope you enjoyed because I had allot writing it. And let me tell you, I'm going to have these songs stuck in my head for DAYS. My god, Neil Patrick Harris is good.**


End file.
